


RZADKI DAR

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	RZADKI DAR

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rare Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320187) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Dean obudził się w miejscu, w którym nie miało go być: na tylnym siedzeniu Impali; jego oddech parą ulatywał mu z ust w grudniowym powietrzu. Było ciemno, jedynie słabe światło gwiazd krzywo przedzierało się przez szyby. Nie miał to też być wieczór; Dean zamrugał patrząc na tablicę rozdzielczą i próbując sobie przypomnieć. Robił coś ważnego, polował na coś. Pamiętał też strach i ból, był tego pewien. Gdzie się to wszystko podziało?  
Usiadł stękając nie z powodu niewygody, ale frustracji. Powinno mu być zimno i powinno go boleć. Ale Dean spojrzał na siebie; dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej, rozciągnął nogo na siedzeniu. Ciuchy miał nietknięte: skórzaną kurtkę, flanelową koszulę, dżinsy. Czuł się w porządku. Nawet dobrze.  
\- Obudziłeś się – zabrzmiał z przodu auta szorstki głos, aż Dean z szaleńczo bijącym sercem podskoczył na siedzeniu.   
\- Chryste, Cas! Nie skradaj się za ludźmi.  
Castiel spojrzał ponad zagłówkiem siedzenia pasażera, jego oczy w mroku lśniły błękitno.  
\- Nie zamierzałem – odpowiedział. Na jego twarzy było coś nie tak; w oczach malowało mu się zmęczenie, którego nie powinno tam było być.  
\- Co się stało? – zapytał Dean. – Wyglądasz jak po kraksie.  
Cas posłał mu urażone spojrzenie, niemal graniczące z krzywdą.  
\- Byłeś ranny. Modliłeś się do mnie.  
\- Nie pamiętam – Dean próbował sobie przypomnieć to, co mógł. Razem z Samem namierzali chimerę; rozdzielili się, tyle pamiętał. Potem nic. Dean wyjrzał przez okno i nie ujrzał nic poza długim kawałem wysokiej do pasa trawy. Zaparkowali na odnodze opuszczonej drogi wiejskiej, w zasięgu wzroku nie było ani świateł ulicznych, ani znaków. – Ile czasu mnie nie było?  
Castiel w zastanowieniu zmrużył oczy. Czas płynął dla niego zupełnie inaczej, zdał sobie sprawę Dean (Ta myśl zdawała się pojawić znikąd. Dean nie był pewien, skąd o tym wiedział).  
\- Sądzę, że nieco powyżej 24 godzin.  
\- Naprawdę? – Dean zmarszczył brwi i wyjrzał pomiędzy siedzeniami, aby spojrzeć Casowi w oczy. – To znaczy, że dziś Boże Narodzenie.  
\- Tak, tak przypuszczam – Cas ponownie obrócił się do przodu na swoim siedzeniu, wodząc dłonią po lewym boku jakby w poszukiwaniu ukrytego bólu. – Ja… - Cas sapnął na dowód, jak bardzo był sobą sfrustrowany. Jego oddech zawisł między nimi w zimnym powietrzu. – Nie dotarłem do ciebie na czas.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – Dean rozłożył ręce. – Jestem obrazem zdrowia. Nieźle mnie naprawiłeś.  
Cas niczego nie potwierdził. Warknął nisko raz, potem drugi i objął się ramionami.  
\- Hej, hej – powiedział Dean łapiąc go za ramię. – Cas, coś ty zrobił?  
\- Dean – Cas umilkł, ściągając twarz z zakłopotaniem. – Proszę, nie złość się.  
\- Czemu miałbym…? – wtedy przez umysł Deana przemknęło białe światło, przedzierając się przez jego ciało i duszę; czuł, jak rozbijało mu się w środku, zginało i skręcało, by się do niego dopasować. Złapał się jedną ręką za bolące czoło, drugą zaciskając na ramieniu Casa. Próbował łapać powietrze, ale nie mógł oddychać.  
Nie oddychał i nie musiał.  
Światło przybladło, zmalało do ciągłego szumu z tyłu głowy. Dean otwarł oczy i rozejrzał się po ciemnym wnętrzu samochodu, widząc je nowymi oczami. Cień miał kolory; widział Impalę taką, jaką była całkiem nowa, jak wygląda dzisiaj i jak będzie wyglądać za 10 lat. Widział wszystko naraz, spoglądał przez czas.  
Widział też rozwijające się we wnętrzu samochodu srebrzyste, drżące światło, wypełniające puste przestrzenie samochodu, i w jakiś sposób wiedział, że to nowe światło pochodziło od niego.  
\- O do licha – wyszeptał.  
\- Wolałbym, byś nie używał tego wyrażenia – wymamrotał Cas.  
Dean wyciągnął rękę i dotknął światła; palce załaskotały go, gdy dotknął srebra. CZUŁ je po obu stronach. Skoncentrował się na rozwijającym się świetle i coś drgnęło mu w plecach, pomiędzy łopatkami. Światło klapnęło raz, w dół i w górę. Powietrze w samochodzie zaszumiało po tym ruchu.  
\- Ty… - słowa uwięzły Deanowi w gardle. – Ty mi dałeś SKRZYDŁA?  
Cas spojrzał na niego ciężko spod przymkniętych powiek.  
\- Nie miałem wyboru. Nie mogłem cię uleczyć używając moich uzdrowicielskich mocy. Ja – zawahał się – włożyłem w ciebie trochę swojej łaski. Ona cię poskłada z powrotem.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „włożyłem”? – przerwał mu Dean.  
Cas uczynił obiema rękami nieokreślony gest.  
\- Umieściłem ją w twojej duszy. Już opuszczała twoje ciało, nie było czasu na coś innego.  
\- Więc teraz jestem aniołem?  
\- Nieznacznie. I tylko tymczasowo. Usunę łaskę, gdy tylko się uleczysz. Reszta nocy powinna wystarczyć.  
Dean zacisnął oczy i próbował przyswoić sobie informację. Kiedy otwarł oczy, ujrzał Casa w mniej więcej taki sposób, jak Impalę: ujrzał jego naczynie oraz migotliwą niebiańską istotę pod spodem. Również skrzydła Castiela wypełniły wnętrze samochodu, plącząc się ze skrzydłami Deana; światła zderzały się ze sobą w wybuchach złota i zieleni. Dean patrzył na to i myślał o klejnotach oraz lampkach świątecznych.  
\- To jest dziwne – powiedział wreszcie.  
\- Tak. Cóż – Cas ze skrępowaniem zawiercił się na siedzeniu. – To jest bardzo rzadkie wydarzenie. Nie próbuj tego roztrząsać; ludki umysł nie został zaprojektowany do tego, by zrozumieć setki zmysłów aniołów.  
\- Więc wydarłeś sobie kawałek siebie, by wsadzić go we mnie, co? – Dean przyjrzał się bliżej, widząc nie tylko wyczerpaną twarz Jimmy`ego Novaka, ale i coś przygasającego i pustego w prawdziwej postaci Castiela. – Czy to dlatego wyglądasz, jakby cię kot przyciągnął?  
Cas wykrzywił się do niego.  
\- Nie było kota. Była to, jak sądzę, chimera.  
Dean parsknął śmiechem, wieszając między nimi kłąb zimnego powietrza.  
\- Próbuję cię zapytać, Cas, jak bardzo cię boli.  
\- Och – Castiel zamrugał w zamyśleniu. – Będę słaby do czasu, aż moja łaska znowu nie stanie się całością. Nie jest to miłe uczucie – dodał – ale przeżyję.  
Patrzeć na prawdziwą postać Casa było jak patrzeć w serce gwiazdy. Dean nie rozumiał tak naprawdę, co widział, ale wiedział instynktownie, że te migające światła głęboko wewnątrz istoty Castiela oznaczały, że on cierpi. Skrzydła Deana drgnęły do przodu, muskając ciało Casa, jego bladą twarz i ofiarując pocieszenie, czego Dean był absolutnie nieświadom do czasu, aż to zrobił.  
Cas znieruchomiał na siedzeniu pasażera i spojrzał na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Nie… - odezwał się zduszonym głosem.  
\- Przepraszam, ja tylko… - ale zanim Dean mógł wyjaśnić, że te nowe skrzydła zdawały się mieć własny rozum, Cas już był na zewnątrz, poruszając się w mgnieniu oka; w jednej chwili tam, w drugiej już nie. Dean zawsze uważał anielską prędkość za coś w rodzaju teleportacji, ale swoim anielskim wzrokiem zauważył teraz coś innego: Cas przeszedł przez atomy samochodowych drzwi i przez czas z taką łatwością, jak Dean przechodził przez same drzwi.  
Potrzebował chwili, by to zrozumieć, i Dean sam znalazł się na zewnątrz, używając anielskiej prędkości. Stanął przy Casie w pokrytej rosą trawie, skąpanej w świetle gwiazd; ich skrzydła rozciągały się niemożliwie szeroko w nocnym powietrzu. Cas zachwiał się i Dean złapał go za ramię, by mógł stać prosto.  
\- Co ty do diabła myślisz, żeby latać w takim stanie? – Dean zamierzał wyrazić się bardziej zapalczywie, ale wyszło mu cicho i z troską. – Cas, musisz odpoczywać.  
\- N-nie – Cas pokręcił głową. – Powinienem iść. Mogę wrócić, gdy już ci będzie lepiej. Ja…  
\- Chłopie, ocaliłeś mnie. Znowu. Myślę, że zasłużyłeś na małą drzemkę – Dean podszedł bliżej; łuki jego skrzydeł wyginały się im nad głowami, z jakąś wrodzoną czułością ponownie muskając skrzydła Casa.   
Cas zasyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby i zamknął oczy.  
\- Nie rozumiesz – powiedział cicho – co mi robisz.  
Twarz Deana skrzywiła się w zmieszaniu. Odsunął skrzydła i złożył je na plecach.   
\- Co robię?  
\- Twoje skrzydła – wycedził Cas. – Anioły nie dotykają się nimi, chyba że… w pewnych okolicznościach.  
\- Jakich okolicznościach? Jak to możliwe? – wyrwawszy się, lewe skrzydło Deana wyciągnęło się i dotknęło policzka Casa, niemal w pieszczocie. – To się wydaje… - nie było na to ludzkiego określenia. Dean znalazł jedno słowo, ale to było za mało - …naturalne.  
\- W taki sposób inicjujemy Zjednoczenie – powiedział Cas patrząc w skupieniu na ziemię. – To jest bardzo PRYWATNY akt.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj – Dean uniósł dłoń w pytającym geście. – Czy my rozmawiamy o anielskim seksie?  
Castiel zjeżył się po tych słowach i rozłożył skrzydła.  
\- Anioły nie mają płci i nie posiadają seksualności podobnej do ludzkiej.  
\- Okej, jasne, załapałem – Dean w obronnym geście uniósł dłonie. – Zatem czym jest Zjednoczenie?  
\- Jest to intymny akt braterstwa pomiędzy lub wśród aniołów. Trudno to objaśnić w ludzkich kategoriach, ale anioły na krótko dzielą się swoją łaską.  
\- Anioły? – zapytał Dean unosząc brew.  
Cas spłonął rumieńcem i spuścił głowę.  
\- Już ci wcześniej mówiłem, pozostaję nietknięty na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
\- Co…? Dlaczego? – prawe skrzydło Deana wysunęło się do przodu, by dotknąć boku Casa, ale Cas niecierpliwie je odsunął. Spojrzał na Deana stalowym wzrokiem.  
\- Nikt by mnie nie miał – powiedział.  
Dean popatrzył na Castiela, naprawdę na niego popatrzył, na wirujące światło gwiazd i niebiańską siłę, które tworzyły jego prawdziwą postać, i coś skręciło mu się w piersi.   
\- Bardzo trudno mi w to uwierzyć – wyszeptał Dean kierując wzrok na rozchylone usta Casa. Wyciągnął skrzydła i luźno owinął nimi Casa, obejmując, ale nie dotykając; drżały w zimowym powietrzu.  
Cas spojrzał na nie z przerażeniem.  
\- Dean. Proszę.  
Nie umiał wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie wycofał się, chociaż go o to proszono; Dean wiedział jedynie, że czuł się lżejszy i bardziej władczy, niż kiedykolwiek, Widział rzeczy, których wcześniej nigdy nie oglądał, i rozumiał to, o czym wcześniej nigdy nie myślał. Powietrze pachniało bardziej jak powietrze. Ziemia nieskończenie bardziej wydawała się ziemią. I może cały ten anielski wzrok mieszał mu w głowie, ale kiedy teraz patrzył na Casa, widział już nie tylko dziwnego faceta w brudnym prochowcu. Widział istotę, która walczyła o niego i troszczyła się o niego nie myśląc o własnym przetrwaniu. Widział Castiela, patrzył wewnątrz niego i wreszcie, wreszcie zrozumiał.  
\- Ty mnie kochasz – powiedział miękko Dean. – O mój Boże. Naprawdę kochasz – jego skrzydła zadrżały na wietrze.  
Światło wewnątrz Casa przygasło, jakby z powodu wstydu. Nie zaprzeczył temu, nawet nie próbował, ale i nie spojrzał Deanowi w oczy.  
\- Walczyłem z tym każdą posiadaną odrobiną mocy – wymamrotał. – Wiem, że nic z tego nie może wyniknąć. W każdym razie nic dobrego.   
\- Cas – Dean podszedł bliżej, skrzydłami powoli przyciągając Casa do siebie, obejmując go łagodnie. Cas w przerażeniu szerzej otwarł oczy, ale nie walczył z dotykiem Deana. Dean uznał to za dobry znak. – Może jednak coś wyjdzie. Coś naprawdę dobrego.  
Castiel zwinął sobie skrzydła na plecach i skurczył się, chociaż Dean trzymał go mocno.  
\- Nie jesteś sobą. Upiłeś się anielską mocą i nie wiesz, co robisz.  
\- Wiem, co robię. Chociaż raz – Dean położył dłonie na biodrach Castiela, tak wąskich i ludzkich, po czym pochylił się, by wciągnąć jego zapach (zapach ogrodów i rzek). – Będę taki tylko przez jedną noc, prawda? Więc… – spojrzał na wyczekującą twarz Casa, zagapił się na te znajome usta. – Zjednocz się ze mną, Cas.  
Cas zerknął w górę na Deana, ludzkimi niebieskimi oczami i anielskimi, pełnymi galaktyk.  
\- Jedna noc – powtórzył cicho, kręcąc głową. – To więcej, niż na co kiedykolwiek liczyłem. Ale muszę wiedzieć, aby nie spodziewać się zbyt wiele: co się stanie jutro, gdy znowu będziesz człowiekiem?  
Pojedyncze pióra skrzydeł Deana gładziły twarz Casa, jego ramiona i boki. Jutro było takie odległe.  
\- Zaufaj mi – powiedział Dean. – Jutro wciąż tu będę.  
Cas zadygotał naprawdę, całym ciałem, i zwrócił twarz w stronę ciepłego światła skrzydeł Deana. Stał tam, w jego ramionach i skrzydłach.   
\- Przyznaję, że jestem przytłoczony – powiedział drżąco. Jego własne skrzydła, szerokie i miękko lśniące, otoczyły Deana kokonem. – Dziękuję, Dean. Dziękuję – skrzydła trzepotały na skórze Deana, oczekiwanie biegło mu przez wszystkie nerwy.  
\- To ja ci powinienem dziękować – wymamrotał Dean przy skroni Casa. – Dawałeś mi bezpieczeństwo. Utrzymywałeś mnie przy życiu. Nigdy, cholera, nie oczekiwałeś niczego w zamian.  
Wtedy Cas spojrzał na niego oczami pełnymi smutku. Dean rozpoznał w nich niewypowiedziane pytanie.  
\- Hej, to nie jest seks z litości. Um, czy też Zjednoczenie. Nieważne. To nie to – ciaśniej objął ich obu skrzydłami. Chcę tego. Chciałem już od dawna – oblizał nerwowo usta. – Uch, czy anioły się całują?  
\- Zazwyczaj nie jednoczą się będąc w naczyniach, więc nie – powiedział Cas. Spuścił wzrok na usta Deana. – Ale nie byłbym temu przeciwny.  
\- Dobrze – Dean pochylił się i pocałował Casa tak, jak zawsze tego pragnął, najpierw zaledwie muskając go ustami, a potem silniej, praktycznie stapiając się z nim. Powiódł językiem wzdłuż warg Casa i kiedy anioł na wystarczająco długo sapnął w zaskoczeniu, wślizgnął mu się do ust. Jedną dłonią objął szczękę Casa i poczuł, jak świetlane pióra zwijają się wokół niego. Rozdzielili się nie dla nabrania tchu, ale by pogadać.  
\- Co się teraz stanie? – zapytał Dean. – Co mam robić?  
\- To już się zaczęło – wyszeptał Cas zamykając z rozkoszą oczy. – Czujesz to? W sobie?  
Dean spojrzał w siebie i znalazł tę gorącą iskrę, która zrodziła się jako reakcja na pocałunek Castiela. Rosła, pulsowała, rozprzestrzeniała się między nimi niczym żyjące światło, obejmowała ich niczym letnie słońce.  
Tak po prostu Dean poznał Casa, poznał każdą jego część, każdą chwilę trwającej eony egzystencji. Czuł ból Casa z okresu, kiedy Lucyfer i jego anioły upadli, poznał pieśni, które śpiewał, kiedy tworzyły się gwiazdy, poczuł radość, której Cas doświadczył, gdy otrzymał swe insygnia, jeden z siedmiu dni stworzonych przez samego Ojca.  
I zrozumiał dręczące zmieszanie, w jakim żył Cas, wiedząc, że jakoś różni się od innych aniołów, że stoi na boku, obcy wśród swoich braci. W kategoriach mocy był doskonale przeciętnym aniołem, a jednak wśród zastępów niebieskich ciągle istniała ta niewypowiedziana myśl: że to nie jest miejsce Castiela. Dean rozumiał to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.  
\- Cas – powiedział miękko, ale Cas uciszył go całując jego zamknięte powieki.  
Dean poczuł, jak również sam ujawniał się Casowi: oddawał swoje wszystko, poczucie winy, próżność, nieomylną potrzebę zwalczania potworów chodzących po ziemi, swoją miłość do Sama, swój gniew na własne niepowodzenia. Były też takie wspomnienia, o których sam Dean zapomniał lub próbował zapomnieć, mroczne rzeczy, rzeczy, których nie można było wyjaśnić czy nazwać. Złapał je, próbował je trzymać w ukryciu, ale przepłynęły mu przez palce niczym mgła. W głowie słyszał głos Castiela.  
\- Nie bój się. To są części ciebie. Kocham je wszystkie.  
Zdawało się to trwać niemal wieczność. Było czymś przerażającym i wspaniałym ujawniać komuś wszystkie te sekrety i otrzymać to samo w zamian. Gdy się skończyło, Deana ogarnęło przenikliwe uczucie spokoju, wrażenie, że Cas jest w nim i wokół niego, i że go nie opuści, za nic we wszechświecie. Czuł, że coś trzyma go mocno i ciepło, że znalazł się w jakiejś ogromnej dłoni; próbował z całych sił odwzajemnić to uczucie, chociaż było ono ogromne, a on w porównaniu do niego czuł się malutki.  
\- Ja też kocham w tobie wszystko – powiedział w zadowoloną ciemność.  
Obmyła go fala radosnej ulgi, płynąca prosto z serca Casa.  
\- Uwielbiany – zawołał go Cas. – Mój uwielbiany.  
Dean pragnął pozostać w tym miejscu poza czasem, sam z Castielem, ale coś ciągnęło go z powrotem do ciała, do świata. Nie mogło to trwać wiecznie, tyle rozumiał, inaczej w niebie nic nie zostałoby zrobione. Otwarł oczy i stwierdził, że leży na wilgotnej ziemi, wciąż przyciskając Casa do piersi. Dotknął swego policzka i poczuł na nim wilgoć. Zastanawiał się, kiedy zaczął płakać.  
Ich skrzydła zapulsowały światłem i wycofały się, blednąc, aż wreszcie stały się tylko cieniem dla wzroku Deana, który to cień znikł również. Cas zawiercił się przy nim i zamruczał mu w kurtkę.  
\- Czy to było dla ciebie przyjemne? – zapytał sennie anioł.  
Dean parsknął śmiechem w lodowatym powietrzu.  
\- Bardziej już kurewsko fantastyczne. Na pewno nie robiłeś tego wcześniej?  
Cas pokręcił głową spoczywającą pod brodą Deana.  
\- Nigdy. Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłem to dobrze, choć obawiam się, iż w pewnej chwili otarłem się o bluźnierstwo.  
\- Naprawdę? – Dean pogłaskał ramię Casa szeleszcząc przy okazji materiałem prochowca. – Kiedy?  
\- Nazwałem cię „uwielbiany” – powiedział Cas. – Anioły nie powinny mówić takich rzeczy, nawet w gorączce Zjednoczenia.  
\- Znaczy, że do człowieka?  
\- Do nikogo poza Panem – Cas zarumienił się pod wpływem zimnego wiatru. – Przepraszam, to stwierdzenie musi ci się wydawać dziwne.  
\- Mówisz, że jestem twoim osobistym Bogiem? – Dean uśmiechnął się do gwiazd.   
Cas przez chwilę trwał cicho.  
\- Czasami stwierdzam, że pokładam więcej wiary w ciebie, niż w Ojca, którego nigdy nie widziałem – powiedział wreszcie. – Muszę pamiętać, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Wierzę w ciebie, Dean, ale nie chcę cię obciążać moimi… - urwał szukając odpowiednich słów.  
\- Problemami z tatusiem? – podsunął pomocnie Dean.  
Castiel potaknął, uśmiechając się nieznacznie przy ramieniu Deana. Leżeli tak przez jakiś czas, czerpiąc zadowolenie z wzajemnej bliskości i patrząc, jak wstaje słońce. Dopiero, gdy Cas sapnął z bólu i złapał się za żebra, Dean przypomniał sobie o kłopotach, które w ogóle zawiodły ich na tę ścieżkę.  
\- Twoja łaska – powiedział, trzymając go prosto. – Możesz ją teraz wziąć?  
Cas zbadał Deana, a Dean poczuł to nieziemskie spojrzenie w sobie.  
\- Zostałeś uzdrowiony. Uważam, że można ją już bezpiecznie usunąć – położył dłoń na brzuchu łowcy. – Będę tęsknił za tobą ze skrzydłami – stwierdził z zadumą.  
Dean pocałował go w usta.  
\- No dalej, potrzebujesz jej bardziej, niż ja.  
Cas pokiwał głową i skoncentrował się, zamykając oczy. Dean ponownie poczuł, jak przeszywa go coś gorącego i potężnego, białe światło go oślepiało. Otwarł oczy i chociaż cieszył się, że zniknęło anielskie podwójne widzenie, poczuł się osierocony w sposób, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Czuł się samotny, jakby Cas nie był już z nim, choć przecież siedział tuż przed nim. Ale teraz Cas znowu był w pełni aniołem i zdawał się być tak boleśnie niedostępny.  
Odepchnął to uczucie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Casa.  
Castiel potaknął, wstał i podał Deanowi dłoń.  
\- Jest dobrze – Dean podniósł się z pomocą Casa i stali tak w porannym świetle, gapiąc się na siebie.  
\- Być może to samolubne z mojej strony – odezwał się Cas po chwili – ale chciałbym się jeszcze kiedyś z tobą Zjednoczyć. To było wspaniałe, Dean.  
Dean oblizał usta i spojrzał przez ramię na Impalę zaparkowaną na poboczu tam, gdzie ją zostawili.  
\- Cóż, wiem, że to nie jest niebiańska więź czy coś w tym stylu, ale może znajdziemy jakiś sposób.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – Cas przechylił głowę na bok, a na twarzy malowała mu się ciekawość.  
Dean wykrzywił się w uśmieszku, wziął Casa za rękę i powoli wycofał się do samochodu.  
\- Mam na myśli to, że mamy tu tylne siedzenie z twoim imieniem, jeśli chcesz.  
Cas wyprostował się i stanął.  
\- Chodzi ci o stosunek seksualny? – zapytał. – Z moim naczyniem?  
\- Nie widzę tu innych aniołów w naczyniach, a ty?  
Nastała długa chwila ciszy, w której Cas nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Nie twierdzę, że znam wszystkie szczegóły ludzkiego Zjednoczenia – odezwał się wreszcie – ale zrozumiałem, że wolisz kobiety. W chwili obecnej nie jestem w stanie zdobyć kobiecego naczynia i…  
\- Cas – Dean mocniej złapał go za rękę. – Pomyśl o tym. Znasz mnie. ZNASZ mnie – jego oczy błagały Casa, by stawił czoła temu, co już musiał wiedzieć: że Dean nie dbał o coś takiego, jeśli chodziło o Casa, nie po tym, co razem dzielili. – Każdą część ciebie – powiedział cicho Dean. – Kocham to.  
Cas rozchmurzył się wtedy i zacisnął palce na dłoni Deana. Zrobił krok w przód.  
\- Właśnie tak – powiedział Dean z lekkim uśmiechem. – Chodź – otwarł drzwi samochodu nawet nie patrząc za siebie. Zanurkował na siedzenie i wciągnął Casa na siebie. Cas pstryknął palcami i drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły.  
Deanowi zdawało się czymś dziwnym, że jeszcze nie widział Casa nago; znał go na wylot, ale nie wiedział, jak wyglądałby bez spodni. Pomyślał, że Cas mógłby być tym onieśmielony, ale okazało się być dokładnie na odwrót: Cas już zdejmował swój prochowiec i krawat, po czym upuścił je na podłogę.  
\- Widziałeś już moją najgłębszą miłość i najczarniejsze lęki – powiedział Cas na widok zaskoczonej miny Deana. – To jest tylko ciało, które zajmuję. Nie przeszkadza mi pokazanie ci go, jeśli chcesz je widzieć – rozpiął pasek i wyślizgnął się ze spodni.  
\- Hej, nie skarżę się – powiedział Dean zrzucając swoją skórzaną kurtkę i rozpinając flanelową koszulę, ze wzrokiem przyklejonym do Casa.  
Pożyczone ciało Castiela było blade, szczuplejsze, niż się Deanowi zdawało, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nie skrywały go ubrania. Na piersi widniał lekki cień ciemnych włosów, który potem wiódł w dół od pępka. Wyglądał zwodniczo krucho, ale Dean znał już to niesamowicie potężne stworzenie ukryte tuż pod białą skórą.  
Dean zrzucił buty, zsunął dżinsy z bioder i skopał je z nóg. Pociągnął Casa na siebie, naga skóra zetknęła się z nagą skórą. Castiel sapnął zszokowany i objął uśmiechniętą twarz Deana.  
\- To nie jest Zjednoczenie, wiem, ale… - zaczął Dean.  
Cas pocałował go, skubiąc mu usta i czubek brody.  
\- Nie, nie jest – zgodził się. – Ale jest to bardzo przyjemne. Bardzo ludzkie – eksperymentalnie otarł się biodrami o Deana i obaj stęknęli z wrażenia. – Och, to mi się podoba – powiedział.  
Dean był twardy od czasu, gdy weszli do samochodu, i teraz poczuł, jak ciało Casa reaguje tym samym. Zachichotał cicho i pocałował anioła w szyję.  
\- Wiesz, jest jeszcze coś więcej.  
\- Więcej? – Castiel wyglądał na zadziwionego. – Pokażesz mi?  
Dean uklęknął.  
\- Tak, odwróć się na chwilę – Cas wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego myślą, że mógłby stracić Deana z oczu i wciąż szukał go wzrokiem, patrząc przez ramię. – Zaufaj mi – Dean łagodnie pocałował Casa w ramię i skierował go w dół, kładąc mu dłoń na karku. Cas oparł się na łokciach i kolanach, twarzą od Deana.  
\- W taki sposób? – zapytał.  
Dean powiódł mu dłonią po kręgosłupie, od szyi aż do linii miedzy pośladkami.  
\- Właśnie tak – skierował kciuk niżej, wciąż uważnie obserwując Casa. Uda mu drżały, a głowa opadła tak, że czołem dotykał siedzenia. – Dobrze ci?  
\- Tak – powiedział Cas zduszonym głosem. – Tak, dotknij mnie.  
\- Och, zrobię nie tylko to – stwierdził Dean z uśmieszkiem, Rozchylił pośladki Casa i oblizał usta na widok jego dziurki. Uderzyło go, że Cas nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, co się miało za chwilę stać, ale w ogóle nie kwestionował słów Deana. Łowca poczuł z tego powodu przypływ dumy. – Zrobię ci bardzo dobrze – obiecał, pocierając tę małą dziurkę opuszkiem kciuka.  
Pod Casem ugięły się ramiona i anioł uniósł tyłek jeszcze wyżej, jakby w ofierze.  
\- Proszę – wyszeptał.  
Dean pochylił się, bardzo świadom swego twardego, cieknącego fiuta, i polizał tyłek Casa. Robił tak już przedtem z kobietami (zawsze szalały, gdy w grę wchodziło coś, co brzmiało jak tabu), ale tym razem było inaczej. Po pierwsze – Cas nie smakował jak kobieta – prawdę mówiąc nie miał smaku. Nie było tam nic ludzkiego, żadnego potu czy soli. Zaledwie posmak czegoś czystego i nowego, jak deszczówka.  
Po drugie – żadna kobieta, z którą Dean kiedykolwiek był, nie klęła po enochiańsku.  
\- [i]Vau pa ahe![/i] – krzyknął Cas wyginając się w U.  
Dean cofnął się zaskoczony, wciąż jednak trzymając Casa za biodra.  
\- Hej! Nic ci nie jest?  
\- Więcej – zawarczał Cas. – [i]Od nor mo lapi[/i], więcej twoich ust – sięgnął do tyłu i rozchylił pośladki, by Deanowi było wygodniej, po czym rozsunął nogi tak szeroko, jak to było możliwe na wąskim siedzeniu.  
\- Nie trzeba mi dwa razy mówić – zachichotał Dean i zanurkował z powrotem. Ślina ściekała po jądrach Casa, plamiąc tapicerkę. Język Deana co chwila omywał dziurkę, aż wreszcie zanurzył się w nią, falując niczym wąż. Castiel krzyknął głośno, a Dean wsunął mu dłoń między nogi, by ścisnąć napięte jądra i pogładzić grubego fiuta, już wilgotnego i śliskiego od śliny.  
\- Kurwa – wymamrotał Dean we wnętrze ud Casa. – Jesteś taki mokry – ponownie przyssał się do dziurki Casa, liżąc ją szaleńczo. Castielowi zadrżały ramiona, ale dalej trwał otwarty. Dean zamruczał aprobująco i dalej obciągał Casowi, zaniedbując swoją erekcję kołyszącą mu się między nogami.  
\- Ja też chcę cię zadowolić – zawył Cas w skórzane siedzenie. – Dean, powiedz mi, co mam robić.  
Dean pocałował go w podstawę kręgosłupa, uciszając go ustami przy skórze.  
\- W porządku, Cas, już dobrze – powiedział. Ostatni raz polizał dziurkę czubkiem języka. – Po prostu dojdź.   
I tak też Cas zrobił, jakby był to rozkaz, którego nie mógł zignorować. Ciało mu zadygotało, a fiut w dłoni Deana drgnął i trysnął gęstą spermą na siedzenie. Dean patrzył, jak Cas padł na brzuch z kończynami wciąż drżącymi mu od siły orgazmu. Łowca wreszcie zabrał się za swojego fiuta, potrzebując tylko chwili, aby przypomnieć sobie dźwięki, jakie wydawał Cas, po czym i on doszedł na tyłek i uda anioła. Potem rozwalił się Casowi na plecach i próbował łapać oddech, nie troszcząc się o zasychająca spermę; Cas mógł ją później usunąć pstryknięciem palców.  
Castiel odezwał się pierwszy, unosząc głowę, by przez ramię spojrzeć na Deana.  
\- Możemy to zrobić ponownie?  
\- Co, teraz? – zaśmiał się Dean. – Cas, daj mi chwilę odsapnąć.  
\- Nie, innym razem. Wkrótce. Możemy?  
\- Tak, pewnie – Dean objął Casa ramionami i nogami, mocno przyciskając się do niego na siedzeniu, ale jakoś dali radę. – Może następnym razem przejdziemy do NAPRAWDĘ dobrych rzeczy.  
Cas uniósł głowę i zagapił się na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- To nie były dobre rzeczy?  
\- Och nie, to było bardzo dobre. Ale poczekaj, aż w tobie będę – Dean ruchami bioder pokazał, o co mu chodziło.  
\- Dean, ty już jesteś we mnie – powiedział Cas bez mrugnięcia okiem. Kiedy Dean nie odpowiedział i po prostu siedział z otwartymi ustami, poprawił się. – Ach, masz na myśli dosłownie, swoją erekcją. Mnie chodziło o to, że masz już miejsce w moim sercu. Choć jestem pewien, że twój sposób też jest dobry.  
Dean odchylił głowę i śmiał się dopóty, dopóki nie rozbolały go boki. Nawet Cas dołączył do niego, chichocząc cicho. Słabe zimowe słońce przesączało się przez szyby i padało na siedzenie.  
\- Chyba powinniśmy się ubrać i poszukać Sama – wymruczał Dean całując Casa w łopatkę. – Nie możemy pozwolić, by spędzał Boże Narodzenie samotnie.  
\- Ach tak, Boże Narodzenie. Czasami zapominam, jaką wagę ludzie przywiązują do tego dość arbitralnie ustanowionego czczenia drzew iglastych.  
Dean parsknął Casowi w szyję.  
\- Mmm, dałeś mi skrzydła na święta, a ja tobie nic. Nie radzę sobie z drzewami iglastymi.  
\- Och, Dean – Castiel przekręcił się na plecy, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, i pocałował go, długo i powoli. – Nie wiesz, co mi dałeś?  
Dean uśmiechnął się do niego, w tym uśmiechu czułość mieszała się z pokusą.   
\- Hej – pocałował Casa ponownie. – Kocham cię, wiesz o tym?  
Castiel uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wiem.


End file.
